Once in a Blue Moon
by Irishninja97
Summary: He believed this was his big break. His chance to make history in the ever-changing world. But when a job goes south, Joaquin Salazar's life takes a turn, forcing him to fill a role he never wanted in the upcoming era of upheaval in the Mojave Wasteland. (OC Story featuring canon characters)


_Never wander into Fiend territory unprepared. Those psychos may be crazy, but they're relentless and well organized. Get in quick, then get out quicker. Watch yourself._

Maybe if he had listened to Dhatri's suggestion in the first place, he wouldn't be pinned down in a ruined building on the wrong side of the Vegas ruins with a wounded leg, a bloody nose and only a few bullets left.

It was supposed to be a simple bounty hunt. Slip in, shoot a few Fiends, come back to McCarran with Nephi's head. But the bullet that ended Nephi only shook the metaphorical hornet's nest, unleashing a swarm of junkies armed to the teeth with laser and plasma weapons, on the orders of Motor-Runner himself.

He was doing just fine running and gunning, up until the assault rifle jammed. Forced to ditch the gun for his life's sake, the 9mm was his only alternative. Everywhere he turned, more Fiends seemed to appear. Running became the new alternative. The labyrinth of rubble that was the outer Vegas ruins was good for eluding his pursuers. But this trick was eventually undone when he stumbled into a building where three Fiends were waiting. He was quick dispatch them, but not before one could put a laser pistol shot through his leg.

On the bright side, the laser was so hot the wound cauterized. No blood. As for the nose, that was all thanks to one of Nephi's goons that got a lucky hit in. Nothing too serious

 _Hurts like a bitch though..._

He had only managed to limp a few feet before he was met with Fiend potshots and was forced to scramble back to the old spot. The corpses didn't seem eager to have him back.

Begrudgingly, he placed one of the fallen's weapon in his hands. It looked like a machine gun, but he found energy cells in the drum magazine.

"I have no idea how the hell to use this thing... But here goes."

Painfully rising up, he wandered into the streets and opened fire. A bloody corona of lasers shot rapidly into the rabble of now-bewildered Fiends. Quite a few fell to the ground in crumpled heaps, the others diving for cover. Suddenly, an explosion rattled the ruins. Someone must have dropped a grenade. Pieces of the Old World buildings fell down into the streets, causing enough of a ruckus for him to limp away, grumbling in pain all the way to McCarran.

"You look like hammered shit, Joaquin."

Slamming the bloody sack on the table inside the former airport, the bloody-faced and limping Joaquin shot a look at Dhatri.

"He looks worse, trust me."

Dhatri glanced at the blood-soaked package before him and took his time to get it open. Looked at the dead face within, then back at Joaquin.

"Driver Nephi?"

"What's left of him, anyway," Joaquin grumbled, "it's lucky I even came back with him at all."

"I'm just glad you made it back in one piece, and that this psycho isn't going to be responsible for more NCR deaths." Dhatri replied, "Here, you've earned this." A sack of caps was tossed on the table, which Joaquin proceeded to pocket.

"It better be the right amount."

"Don't you trust me, Joaquin?"

"No."

Dhatri harrumphed. "Well, then, I guess our work is finished."

Joaquin went for the door without a world.

"Salazar." Joaquin was at the door when the major called him. He turned back to face him. "Ever think about joining NCR?"

"I did. Once." Joaquin said, turning back to the door and exiting the room.

"Now, normally, I would tell you to rest a few days so that it can heal up," Kemp muttered after finishing wrapping Joaquin's wounded leg, "but I should know better than to think you'll stay in once place for that long, especially here."

Joaquin sat up. "You're right, I've got places to be."

Kemp sighed. "Please, just don't push yourself, Joaquin."

"No promises," He muttered, rising from the operating table, "I've got to meet a friend in Primm on Sunday, new job offer."

"I doubt you're settling down…" Kemp smirked.

"Well, he says it may be pretty big. Plenty of action."

"I see. Well… Godspeed then, Joaquin. And again, don't push yourself." The doctor offered his hand, which his friend received, then sent him on his way, out into the bloody Mojave Wasteland.


End file.
